Developmental Funds Project Summary The Purdue University Center for Cancer Research (PCCR) was established as a National Cancer Institute basic science cancer center in 1978. As a NCI basic science cancer center, the PCCR's mission focuses on basic discovery - discovery through Foundational Disciplines that the PCCR fosters for innovative cancer solutions. The PCCR has a robust process for the use of developmental funds. During the last project period, the PCCR used the developmental funds to further strengthen cancer-related science within the Purdue Center for Cancer Research (PCCR), primarily through support of faculty recruitment and through support of the Computational & Medicinal Chemistry Shared Resource (CMC-SR). Through the direction of PCCR leadership, developmental and additional funds and space were used to directly support recruitment of 10 new faculty (6 junior and 4 senior) into the Cell Identity and Signaling (CIS), and Targets, Structures and Drugs (TSD) Research Programs. In the proposed project period, the PCCR proposes the following specific aim: Aim 1: Recruit faculty members into the PCCR, with a major emphasis on faculty in computational genomics and bioinformatics, and cancer biology. An emphasis will be placed on recruiting senior investigators in the area of computational biology or cancer therapeutics, as well as in the area of analytical chemistry and biophysics, with a cancer focus.